Fallen
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry gets a lesson in what love looks like. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


**Fallen by Keikokin**

**Date: 5/23/05**

**Size: 76.0 kb**

**Pairing: H/L**

**Beta'd by Allexandrya**

**Summary: Harry gets a lesson in what love looks like. **

It was a Saturday morning when Lucius Malfoy came to visit his son at Hogwarts. As a parent he was seated at the High Table. It just so happened that on that fateful day Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table having an intense discussion. Lucius couldn't help but overhear every word.

"I'm telling you Harry, a friendship like ours **is** a true love. We should both make things easy on ourselves stop mucking about in failed relationships and get a flat together after school." Ron told Harry all this around mouthfuls of food causing Lucius to loose his appetite.

"Maybe you're right. I mean, everyone I thought I loved died. We will always be friends. So if that's a form of love then we should just cut our losses and be done with it." Harry said while sipping at his tea.

"There you go, Harry. You've got it, mate, I mean, all that true love rubbish. What a bunch of nonsense. We can trust each other, right? We fought side-by-side against Voldemort. All we need is each other." Ron was now gulping down pumpkin juice.

Harry nodded. Lucius choked on his tea absolutely disgusted with the very idea that Harry would accept this shallow friendship as true love and turn his back on the real thing.

"Great, glad that's all done with. Well, see you later, Harry," Ron said then left the Great Hall leaving Harry sipping his tea alone in his thoughts.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind if I joined you?" Lucius purred from where he sat gesturing toward the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was rather empty now.

"Be my guest," Harry offered. The two had formed a simple friendship when the Malfoys turned to the light and joined the Order of the Phoenix, so Harry couldn't think of a reason to object.

With a regal nod of his head Lucius picked up his teacup and sat across from Harry.

"Harry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Mr. Weasley." Lucius began.

"I suppose you have something to say on the matter," Harry said in return.

"Actually I do, Harry. You are far too young to throw away a chance for love. I myself gave it away because my marriage was pre-arranged. No one should be in a loveless arrangement." Lucius offered.

"You mean you don't even love your wife?" Harry asked.

"No, we are friends of a sort. But it's really for show. If she ever asked for a divorce I'd grant it in a heartbeat and I believe that to be mutual. I'll make a bet with you, Harry. I wager that I can show you what real love is before you graduate or I'll put the down payment on that flat you and your friend want." Lucius smiled.

"I don't need your money, Lucius." Harry replied truthfully after all he had all the Black holdings and fortunes since Sirius passed away.

"Fine, a gentleman's bet then," Lucius held out his hand.

"Whatever," Harry intoned and shook Lucius' hand.

"Excellent, let's say we start off the lesson with a walk into town," Lucius offered a hand up to Harry who nodded and taking the hand stood up.

The two walked quietly in amicable silence into Hogsmeade. Lucius pointed out an old couple on the bench.

"See those two, Harry? Married over 70 years, and they still kiss out in public, holding hands and see that look?" Lucius motioned toward the two older people.

Harry looked. They seemed so happy and yet close to tears at the same time.

"Ah, good, you do see it. That is love. They are happy to be together and know each moment is so precious it brings tears of joy to their eyes."

Harry nodded.

"See those two? I give it two weeks," Lucius motioned his walking stick toward a pair of Harry's classmates who were kissing back and forth but there was nothing in their eyes when they looked at each other. "Lust, Harry, that's all that is. Once they get what they want they'll break up, mark my words."

"Ah yes, my own son Draco. See the look in his eyes. He's hunting for prey. Draco wants a conquest, nothing more, nothing less. That is the look of a one-night stand, quicker if he can manage it. I love my son, Harry, but he is vain and shallow. He needs a relationship that proves to him he is attractive. He is going to wind up very sad and lonely." Lucius inclined his head toward Draco who gave up his hunt to walk over.

"Hello Father, Harry," Draco smirked at them but smiled toward a young Hufflepuff in a short mini-skirt. "What brings you two into town together?"

"I had come to visit you but I see you are busy. Harry and I were just having a little discussion," Lucius supplied casually.

"Oh well, then I'll see you later, Father," Draco turned toward where the girl had stopped and was giggling in his direction.

"You try, Harry. What about those two?" Lucius was walking toward two handsome men on a bench. They kept looking at each other but weren't talking too much. Then one man just curled up into the others lap and the one holding him sighed contentedly.

"Well, it looks serious," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Very good, Harry, they are falling in love. They have an excellent chance." Lucius smiled. "Oh, here we go, tell me what you see. I'll be back in a minute."

Lucius strolled away and Harry saw Mrs. Malfoy standing outside a shop talking to one of her friends.

"Lucius, darling, how nice to see you," Narcissa held out her hand. Harry could see Lucius sigh and kiss it then drop it like it was a scorpion.

"Out shopping again?" Lucius drawled with disdain evident in his voice.

"Yes, I won't be home until late," Narcissa waved at a man across the square and her face lit up as she did. So did that of the man, Harry noted.

"Very well," Lucius said and with a slight stiff bow left his wife. He smiled as he headed toward Harry and as he got within talking distance asked, "What did you see Harry?"

"Well, no offense but you two don't seem to care about each other at all. It was like watching actors do a play for the hundredth show." Harry shrugged.

"Very good, Harry. You caught all that, did you? "Lucius beamed.

"I also caught she seems to have some interest in that man she's walking toward," Harry inclined his head.

Lucius turned to see Narcissa happily make her way to a dark haired man who spun her around in a circle then looked at her **that** way. Mr. Malfoy almost dropped his walking stick when he saw Narcissa return the look.

"She's in love," Lucius whispered in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Lucius," Harry said with sincerity.

"No, don't be. I'm just surprised frankly. Over the years, I began to think she was incapable of love." Lucius scanned the crowd for Draco, and then saw his son looking at the same scene. They nodded at each other as if on some pre-arranged signal.

"Lucius?" Harry asked softly," Are you going to be all right?"

"Oh yes, I was just making sure Draco saw it, too," Lucius replied casually.

"I don't get you, Lucius. Here you are giving me advice on how to spot love and you are obviously not in love yourself," Harry looked deeply into the gray eyes for an answer.

"That is why it is so easy for me to spot. I must admit of to being jealous of all the happy couples I have seen over the years," Lucius said sadly.

"I would do anything for love, but I won't do that. No, I won't trap myself into a charade like you are in. I suspect you are in this mess because you loved your parents?" Harry asked.

"That and I was in love with the idea of being in love," Lucius smiled.

"Come again?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I thought I could grow to love Narcissa. I was thrilled with the idea. So you could say I was in love with the idea of being in love. But to fall in love with someone you must have something in common. Narcissa and I do not," Lucius said sitting down on a bench.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked sitting next to him.

"Well, take you and me for example. We have a great deal in common. Quidditch, troubled childhoods, early passing of parents, loss of friends, an eagerness to prove yourself, a thirst for knowledge, a disregard for the rules and a need to do more," Lucius smiled.

"I see what you are saying so if all we had in common was Quidditch then it would not be enough to base a relationship on," Harry smiled back.

"Exactly, which is why you also need more than sex; something my son is yet to learn," Lucius sighed.

"So how do you know if a relationship is doomed?" Harry asked with interest.

Lucius sighed. "When there are no common interests, no spark, no respect, lots of little arguments and neither side backing down, walls in between you that can't be broached…" Lucius looked sad again.

"Sounds like the voice of experience," Harry saw sadness in the blonds' eyes.

"And if things are good?" Harry asked next.

"Well, a willingness to go out of your way for others, quiet understanding of when the other needs to talk and doesn't. Offering to help when it isn't asked, the desire to be with each other, how every day looks brighter and better because they are in your life," Lucius looked wistful. "Well, I suppose I should be heading to my solicitors and get this divorce rolling." Lucius looked like he was going to the dentist to have root canal done.

"Do you want some company?" Harry offered. Lucius looked surprised at this offer.

"That would be greatly appreciated, Harry," Lucius smiled, stood up once again offering a hand up to Harry who took it and they began to walk to the other side of town.

Soon they arrived at a modest looking brownstone and the pair walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," a chipper voice came from the other room as a tall, handsome man in his forties walked out extending a hand.

"Good morning, Christopher, this is my friend Harry. Harry Potter this is Christopher Biddle, my solicitor," Harry and the man shook hands and were ushered into an office.

Harry took a back chair while Lucius sat near the desk hammering out details. It didn't take long and soon they were being ushered out. Lucius had a bemused look on his face as he looked at Harry but Harry decided that Lucius needed sometime to think so he chose not to mention it.

"Well, I appreciate you being there for me, Harry," Lucius said after a time.

"Must be hard to let go of a dream," Harry said softly.

"Yes, it is," Lucius voice broke. Harry helped him to a bench out of the way from prying eyes.

"It's okay, Lucius, no one can see you here," Harry said looking around at the trees surrounding them.

"I don't know why I'm upset. I just thought that given enough time we could grow to love each other. Then I thought Draco would bring us together. But it was just never there," Lucius dabbed at his eyes and Harry pretended not to notice.

"Well, perhaps if you'd been the cold hearted bastard you pretend to be it wouldn't bother you," Harry teased.

Lucius laughed," Yes, I suppose so." Harry looked to see the man smile despite his overly shiny eyes filled with emotion.

"Let's say we get some ice cream, my treat. We can see if we can bring a bit of cold back into you, eh?" Harry nudged Lucius slightly with his elbow.

Lucius nodded and followed Harry to the ice cream shop. He was beginning to truly appreciate the young man's company. Harry was easy to talk to and not given to fighting. Harry had been kind, supportive and understanding as well as perceptive. It seemed odd that Lucius' intent was to teach Harry something about love when Harry was already quite a loving person. They ate their ice creams over a game of chess and had a rather pleasant day in all. Then Lucius flagged down Draco and excused himself to go talk to him. He came back after only a minute looking rather stunned.

"I take it Draco took it well?" Harry said amused.

"Quite well, he said 'fine' and walked away," Lucius shook his head in surprise.

"Well, I better be getting back. I have a potions essay to do that I have been putting off. I'm just no good at it," Harry shrugged and stood to go.

"Would you like some help with it? I'm rather good at the subject. I'd be happy to help," Lucius smiled.

And so it was that the pair was in the library hours later finishing up Harry's essay.

"Wow, I don't know how to thank you for helping me, Lucius," Harry smiled as he rolled up the scroll.

"How about we meet again in Hogsmeade sometime?" Lucius replied with a smile of his own.

"Next month?" Harry suggested suddenly eager to see the man again.

"Agreed," Lucius beamed. The pair got up and Harry walked him to the front doors, waved goodbye and went to dinner, suddenly sad that Lucius was not there.

Harry spent the entire month missing Lucius. He recalled all of their conversations and shared smiles. Harry took note of the relationships around him applying what he had learned to them. He learned that the couple they'd seen in town that Lucius had stated would not last two weeks had already broken up. Harry started to mark the days on the calendar. He had a long talk with Ron and called off the flat. Finally, a month had passed and he went to Hogsmeade eagerly.

Lucius snuck up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. Harry couldn't help it; he gave Lucius a warm hug as a greeting. The blond smiled at him in return and simply said, "I missed you, too." Harry and Lucius had another pleasant day together. They went for a walk, strolled through the shops and had lunch together.

Draco spotted them and joined them for lunch. He was rather surprised at how friendly the two men had become. Draco was even more surprised to see a look of something more pass between them from time to time. They chatted like old friends and seemed quite content to be in the others' presence. Draco watched and realized he was jealous.

He thought back to the talks he and his father had about true love and wondered if he too should look more discriminately for it. With a pang of sadness he also came to see it was the first time he'd ever seen his father happy. He decided to do something about it. When Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom Draco took his chance.

"Father, why don't you ask Harry out?" Draco smirked.

"Draco, really, I'm old enough to be his father, he's the same age as you," Lucius scoffed.

"I don't care. Harry seems happy around you, so I don't think he cares, either," Draco smiled at the whirl of emotions going through his fathers face. "Anything would be better then the string of disastrous dates you've had lately."

Lucius had to give Draco that. In an effort to get over the divorce and not to think about Harry, he'd gone on many dates, which were all fiascos of horrific proportions. He'd dated everything from purebloods who were real hags to real beauties who were gold diggers.

"Really, Draco, Harry could do much better than I," Lucius said in a tone that ended the conversation.

Draco huffed in aggravation then decided he'd work on Harry at school. So he left to go see some friends. When Harry returned they began to chat again about this and that. They spent the rest of the day together. Lucius occasionally would point out a couple to Harry for a pop quiz. They caught up on their month apart and promised to meet again next month.

Harry's mind, once again, was caught up in Lucius land. It didn't help matters that Draco kept pushing him to ask his father out every chance he could. But Harry figured Lucius saw him as a child, nothing more. So he just shrugged Draco's suggestion off.

When Lucius and Harry met again it was winter and near the Christmas break. They went inside the Three Broomsticks for some holiday cheer. The men were rather surprised when Draco arrived covered in snow.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" Draco didn't wait for an answer before he ordered a drink. "How are you father? Any more 'dates from hell' stories for me?" Draco chuckled.

Harry looked down into his drink. Suddenly he didn't feel much in the holiday spirit. The very thought of Lucius out on dates really bothered him somehow.

"No, actually I stopped trying," Lucius said noting the look on Harry's face wondering what was wrong.

"So Harry, are you staying at school for the holidays again?" Draco asked pointedly staring at his father.

"You know I always do," Harry replied feeling a bit better now.

"I am sure your friends will be there?" Lucius asked staring back at his son.

"Well, actually no, Hermione is heading home and Ron is going to see his brother Charlie in Romania," Harry said feeling sad again at the prospect of the holidays alone. He excused himself to go talk to Hermione quickly.

"Father, ask him over to the Manor!" Draco growled.

"No, Draco it would be very awkward for him. He's used to spending holidays at the castle." Lucius argued.

With a growl of disgust Draco made to leave but before he did he said one last thing to his father, "Don't come crying to me when you blow this." And with that he headed back out into the snow.

"Where did Draco go?" Harry asked returning to the table.

"He was being rather pushy about something and when he didn't get his way he left," Lucius shrugged.

"Yes, he's been rather pushy at school as well," Harry said looking into his drink.

There was a very awkward silence then Lucius had an idea, "Ever been on a sleigh ride in the snow?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. Lucius smiled broadly in return, holding out a hand for Harry to get up and they went to find a sleigh. They caught the last one for the day, climbing up into the open sledge. The two black horses whinnied as the whip was cracked once off to the side and they were off.

Lucius held out a blanket and they tucked it around themselves watching the scenery go by, a pristine wonderland, broken only by the sounds of the sleigh bells in the snow. Harry shivered and Lucius put an arm around him, snuggling up as he pulled the blanket over them. The sleigh drivers' wife turned around with a smile.

"Picture for a souvenir?" she said indicating a camera. The men nodded looking at each other then smiled as the camera went off. She made a copy for each, sealed them in envelopes to protect them from the weather, handing them to the men at the end of the ride.

Waving off Harry's wish to pay Lucius paid for the ride and pictures. They walked together to the castle. When they reached the castle they stopped outside the doors.

"Well, if I don't see you soon, Happy Christmas and New Year Harry," Lucius said.

"Same to you Lucius thanks for the sleigh ride and pictures," Harry said awkwardly.

"Well, then I guess I better get going," Lucius remarked and leaned over, kissed Harry on the cheek turned sharply then left.

"Hey Harry, get inside before you freeze!" a student yelled at him.

Harry realized with a start that he was covered in snow. He had no idea how long he stood staring at Lucius walking away then getting in his carriage. All he knew for sure was that when Lucius had kissed his cheek it meant the world to him.

Feeling suddenly very lonely he turned and went into the castle. When he got up to his dorm he changed out of his wet clothes and sat on his bed. He remembered about the picture and took it out to see it. Harry smiled as he looked at the white and gold sleigh with snow dusted on it. Lucius was smiling looking into his eyes as Harry did the same.

Then with a gasp Harry recalled the two men he and Lucius had seen their very first day together in Hogsmeade. Harry tried to recall what Lucius had said about them. Harry had said the men looked serious as they snuggled together not saying a word. Just like Lucius had covered him and they snuggled together against the cold! Then what had Lucius responded?

_"Very good, Harry, they are falling in love. They have an excellent chance."_

Harry smiled and put the picture on his nightstand. He lay in bed just staring at it, the picture proof that he and Lucius were falling in love. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face. His last thought was what would Lucius' reaction be when he saw that photo.

When Draco was home for the holidays he happened to see the envelope on a table.

"What's this, Father?" Draco pointed to the odd envelope.

Lucius looked around from his study of the flames in the fireplace to see what Draco was talking about.

"Oh, that was a picture Harry and I had taken when we went on a sleigh ride," Lucius replied from the comfort of his burgundy high backed chair.

Draco pulled out the picture and smirked. This had to convince his father there was something between he and Harry.

"Do you recall, Father, giving me that long talk on how to tell if people are in love or how their relationship was just by how they looked and acted toward each other?" Draco began walking toward the fire where his father sat drinking a glass of liquor.

"Yes, I do. I actually had the same talk with Harry. What of it?" Lucius drawled.

"Remember those lessons when you look at this picture," Draco handed him the picture of he and Harry in the sleigh.

Lucius sat up straight and stared. Harry was looking at him with the same love and affection Lucius was looking at him with. Lucius was about to say he had to leave when he noticed Draco holding out his traveling cloak with a wide smirk on his face.

"Impertinent brat," Lucius chided.

"Don't come home without him or at least a damn good excuse!" Draco scolded enjoying the smile and blush on his fathers face. Lucius nodded then disapparated.

Harry was wandering the corridors of the school fighting off the boredom. There weren't any students staying at school this holiday. It was just he and handful of teachers. So Harry had taken to rambling through the halls poking his head in here and there exploring. He had just poked his head in another abandoned classroom when he smiled.

"It can't be," Harry muttered then entered. He walked into the dusty unused class and over to a large tall mirror. Harry looked at the mirror reading the words on the top.

"Well, I'll be; it is!" Harry smiled at the Mirror of Erised and wondered if he could sneak a peak at his parents again. After all he hadn't seen them in six years. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't mind, it being the holidays and all. Cautiously Harry walked up to the mirror. He waited for the image to solidify then sighed at the new vision. The mirror showed Lucius Malfoy with his arms around him, holding him tightly from behind.

"Oh Harry, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," came a voice as the door opened.

"Lucius!" Harry beamed.

The blond strode over and gave Harry a warm hug hello. "What is this, Harry?" Lucius looked with concern at the mirror, which looked like a dark object to him. The pair looked in the mirror and Harry saw the mirror showing a perfect image of the two of them still holding each other. Harry smiled. "What do you see when you look in the mirror?" he asked Lucius.

"Well, us, of course, as we are," Lucius smiled at Harry who was beaming back at him.

"Harry, did you see that photo of us?" Lucius brought Harry a little closer to him.

"Yes, I did," Harry made a small move closer.

"And did you see 'it'?" Lucius smiled as he tilted his head moving ever closer to Harrys' lips.

"Yes, two men in love," Harry whispered.

"Yes, I quite agree," Lucius said before he kissed Harry gently on the lips.

They kissed in several small kisses at first then Lucius put his tongue against Harry's lips and was given entry. Harry felt a burning in his stomach as Lucius' tongue swirled over his own hot, wet and needy. It sought out every corner of his mouth only to finally be pushed aside so Harry could run his own tongue over the roof of Lucius' mouth, feeling every hot, wet recess.

When the kiss stopped Harry looked up into Lucius' eyes and saw the love and affection that was so easy to see in the photograph. Feeling himself blushing he looked toward the mirror and really blushed. Lucius turned toward the mirror only to see it reflecting out a picture of the two of them in bed making love. Lucius smiled lustily at Harry.

"What mirror is this, Harry?" he asked nibbling at Harry's neck.

"The Mirror of Erised it shows your true hearts desire," Harry whispered turning his neck for better access.

"Well, if we both desire what it is showing perhaps we should take you to the Manor for the rest of the holidays?" Lucius purred.

Later after several minutes of explaining, Harry and Lucius walked out to get into a carriage to take them quickly outside the gates where they disapparated to Malfoy Manor. Draco was smiling sipping some wine waiting for them.

"It's about time," Draco grinned as the two arrived holding each other.

"Speaking of time it's really quite late and I'm exhausted aren't you, Harry?" Lucius faked a yawn.

"Oh, definitely, do you mind showing me where I'll be spending the night?" Harry smiled also faking a yawn.

The couple scampered down the hall leaving Draco chuckling as he looked at the mantle clock above the fire which read 7:00 p.m.


End file.
